


I Feel Safe With You

by BugheadStories



Category: bughead - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Love, Protection, Protective Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadStories/pseuds/BugheadStories
Summary: Betty Cooper is the perfect girl next door, one day she is convinced to go to a place against her will and a terrible thing happens to her, but nobody knows anything about it.ORJughead helps Betty and they pretend to be together, and then he’ll find out what happened to her. In the meantime they are getting closer and closer...are they really still pretending?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	1. where all started

There is that moment when you can't react, when you feel helpless, when fear takes over. Betty Cooper, a simple girl who lives in the Northside, with a regular and good life at school decided to do something against her will...in fact, it didn’t end well.

_**-flashback 09.09.2020-** _

She’s too weak. Tears run down her face, she tries to scream but nobody hears...or maybe, she can't even make a sound. She wants to leave, she wants to run away but she can't do it. _Why_ she changed her mind.. _why_ this is happening.

_**-present day 17.09.2020-** _

First day of school after the summer holidays. 5:50 am, the alarm goes off, Betty gets up and as every single morning she starts her usual routine; some exercise at home, shower, breakfast, wash her face and teeth, get dressed with her classic outfits with pastel colors, ponytail, some mascara, lip balm, she say goodbye to her mother and around 7:35 am leaves the house and walks to school, and then arrives as always on time around 8:00 am.

————

The alarm goes off at 6:55, Jughead gets out of bed, rubs his eyes and goes to the shower. After about 15 minutes he goes out and goes to the kitchen, the father is not at home, drinks coffee, gets dressed and puts on his gray beanie in the shape of a crown, he cannot do without it, he wears it constantly, he has it since he is small. He leaves the trailer and goes to school by motorbike. He lives in the Southside and has recently been the leader of the Serpents after his father gave him his place and then retired.

He arrives at school and after parking he goes directly to Sweet Pea, Fangs and Joaquin, members of the Serpents and his close friends.

"Hey Jones, it's nice to see you," says Sweet Pea as he pats him on the shoulder,

"Me too Pea," he says as they enter school, "How did you spend your holidays? I went with a guy..Kevin" says Joaquin, "Wow bro, finally," Fangs says, patting him on the shoulder,

"I was a blast, I was away from Riverdale all summer and I was everywhere, I met a lot of girls" says Pea, raising his eyebrows "You Jones?" says Fangs, "Nothing in particular, I shot a bit in various places to get some inspiration, I finished _my novel_...I will probably subscribe to Blue&Gold this year and take some pictures" he says with a shrug.

————

"Betty!" Cheryl Blossom the opposite of Betty but has always been close to her, best friend of Betty, the best she has, They known each other practically forever. They haven't seen for 1 month.

Cheryl goes to her quickly and hugs her "Oh honey I missed you so much!", after a while Betty also returns the embrace smiling "I missed you a lot too" they get out of the embrace, Cheryl takes her by the arm and they go towards the school yard.

"Cher, what did you do on that month of vacation?"

"I was in Hawaii with my beloved TT, _of course_ " Toni Topaz..hate to be called Antonette, Cheryl's girlfriend, also a friend of Betty, is in a gang in the Southside, the Serpents.

"I imagined, you got a lot of tan" she says laughing, "You beautiful? What did you do in that month?"

For a second Betty is serious again and thinks back about what has happened in the last month, without realizing it she finds herself pressing her nails against the palm of her hand, leaving a mark.

"Betty? You are okay?" "Yes..yes, sorry Cheryl, I was _enchanted_ " she says laughing, "I honestly didn't do anything special, I went to the beach with my mother and Polly a bit and-"

"B? Cheryl?!" she’s interrupted by the voice of Veronica Lodge, full of money but also full of personality, a close friend of hers. She met her after Cheryl, she moved to Riverdale from New York. Veronica comes over to them and hugs them both

"How nice to see you girls, I have to tell you _many_ things!" Veronica says enthusiastically "It was obvious, Betty be prepared, we will have some for a while," Cheryl says laughing "Hey!" Veronica says giving a small tap on Cheryl's arm and they start laughing, Veronica gets between them, takes them arm in arm and they start walking, "So practically 1 month and a half ago.."

————

First hours passed and finally it's time for lunch.Betty, Cheryl, Toni and Veronica are seated at a table together,

" _Oh my god_ , so you and Archie are a thing now," Cheryl says raising an eyebrow and bringing a cherry to her mouth, "Yes! I had a great time, I spent a lot of time with him...he also played something to me with his guitar, he's _fantastic_ " says Veronica proudly,

"I'm really happy for you V" says Betty smiling and stroking her arm, "You guys already have..." Toni begins curiously, "Babe, _don't start_ , it's a private thing" Cheryl says, after a small continuous pause,

"but really, have you guys already done it?" Cheryl adds laughing, Betty rolls her eyes laughing "Okay okay, _yes_..we have already done it" says Veronica as a smile appears on her face, "Uh, you guys weren't wasting time," Cheryl says laughing.

They keep talking then they see Archie coming towards them "Hey girls," he says to them, " _Ronnie_ ," he says as he lowers and kisses Veronica smiling, Toni makes a small coughing laugh, Archie sits down and Veronica sit on his lap.

————

After lunch everyone goes for himself and Betty walks around the school yard and then goes to sit but a person puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her, she turns around and sees a guy...Trevor Wilson. Betty takes a step back to get his hand off her shoulder.

" _Elizabeth_ , what a pleasure to see you again" he begins,

 _Elizabeth? Seriously?_ she thinks,

"You have changed _at all_ in this time," he says as he looks at her from head to toe "usual ponytail, pink clothes...little make-up..." he takes a step forward towards her, "You know a lot about a _good girl_... I like it" he says with a smirk, she takes another step back and doesn't answer,

"What is it, did the cat eat your tongue?" he says laughing further taking a step towards her " _Come on_ Cooper.." he says as she puts his hand on her arm, she _shivers_ at that contact,

"You know, I was thinking _we_ could meet at Pop's after school" Betty presses her nails against the palm of her hand. She doesn't know what to say.

" _Don't_ tell me you found your Romeo, I would feel _really_ bad if you refused" he says dramatically bringing a hand to the heart, she panicked replies without thinking

" _Actually_...y-yes Trevor, I...have a boyfriend," she says agitated,

"Seriously? And who would be the lucky one?" Betty looks around and suddenly says the first name that comes to mind,

"Jughead!" she says quickly " _I mean_...yes, J-Jughead Jones"

 _Oh god what am I doing_ she thinks

"The _weird_ one with the hat from the Southside?" he says laughing, not believing what Betty just said "Well y-yes"

"Oh look, he's walking in this direction, _let's stop him_ so he can join our chat" says Trevor with a smirk on his face,

 _what do I do now, he’ll find out away that it’s not-_ she thinks in panic _okay, I have to stay calm, let’s see how I manage that.._

" _Juggie_ , hey! Come here,” Betty says with a smile trying to hide the discomfort, Jughead looks at her confused and goes towards them,

Betty reaches out her hand and with her eyes she indicates it, practically asking him to take his hand of hers, Jughead not understanding does it then looks at her as if to ask for explanations.

"Jughead! I'm really happy for you guys...so now you're a _couple_ uh?" says Trevor still not believing in a similar thing,

Betty looks at him, begging him with her eyes to answer ' _yes_ '. Jughead looks at her for a second and notices her look, she seems tense and almost... _scared_. Without thinking about it for a long time he brings her a little closer to himself and smiling he decides to answer,

" _Sure_ , why?" he says confidently. Betty is upset, she didn't think he really helped her, she smiles and turns her head towards Trevor,

"Oh, well..it doesn't matter, congratulations lovebirds.." he says raising his eyebrows, then turns and starts to leave.

Betty was about to take away from him but Jughead stops her. "Wait," he whispers, "he's still watching," he says as he smiles, still holding her hand and her back. After a few seconds he leaves and they separate

"Oh god what a _mess_ ," Betty says, putting a hand on her forehead,

"You have to explain that _Cooper_ ," says Jughead laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first chapter, it’s a little short and sorry if I made some mistake but i’m Italian and I’m trying my best :)
> 
> —  
> Comments are appreciated, leave kudos if you like my chapter! Love ya’ll <3


	2. the plan

_ok Betty, you have to calm down, it's not that serious with it seems..you just said you’re dating Jughead Jones, from Southside, leader of the Serpents...oh god what i did!_ she thinks

"Hell uhm..Jughead I'm sorry, I didn't want to get you in this, I was _panicking_ I didn't know what to do and I said the _first_ name that came to my mind but I probably was wrong and-"

"Hey hey, _chill_ , it's not a big deal," he puts his hand on her shoulder

"It is, knowing Trevor will go immediately to the Bulldogs who will consequently go to tell _others_ and everyone will know it... and I will make a fool because we are not really together" she sighs

" _Well_...what if we pretend?"

"What are you talking about"

"We could pretend to be _together_ , nobody will know" he says like it’s nothing

"What? no, it's _madness_ , we haven't talked to each other for all these years and we are together from nothing? it's hard to believe…plus I could _never_ ask you to do such a thing,” she laughs

"Ah come on, it's a great plan, you don't do your fool and _Trevor_ will leave you alone"

"Why you want to do this? you don’t earn anything.."

"Uhm... to do _you_ a favor and have fun..nothing about that," he says with a shrug

"Uhh, _okay_! Let's do this, if many people find out, will we do it, _deal_?" She says bringing her hand towards him

" _Deal_ ," he says, holding out her hand

"In case we have to do this...we need some _rules_ ," she crosses her arms over her chest

"Rules? okay... what rules"

" _First_ , keep your hands in place and don't touch me,"

"What? if I don't touch you, they will become suspicious” he laughs

"Ok ok you're right. _Second_ , of course we should kiss each other sooner or later so...no tongue” she says pointing the finger at him

"Yes ma’am"

"And...don't judge me.."

"Why should I?" he asks confused

"Let's say that..I've never had a boyfriend and I've... _never kissed_ anyone" she says embarrassed

"Sure..and anyway I would _never_ judge you" he smiles and Betty smiles back

"Oh and, i need your number..in case we start this crazy plan" she laughs

"Wow Cooper, a great excuse to have my number uh?" he laughs and winks at her she rolls her eyes, takes the phone out and signs Jughead's number.

"Thanks for doing this"

"No problem, there will be fun" he laughs, they say goodbye and leave.

is it madness? maybe it is, but it's the _last_ thing Betty can do to finally be relaxed..and not to be _afraid_ anymore.

—————

After school, Betty came home, she has been trying to study since before but she cannot concentrate, she is full of thoughts on her mind. She is awakened from her trance state by a message

 **Cheryl Blossom:** “OMG!“

 **Cheryl Blossom:** "Girl, we need to talk." 

**Cheryl Blossom:** “Meet me in 10 minutes at Pop’s”

 **Cheryl Blossom:** “Don’t be late!!"

 _It's impossible that she already know, maybe she wants to talk to me about something else.._ she thinks

Ten minutes later Betty arrives at Pop's, Cheryl is already there waiting for her with two milkshakes, Betty sits at the table

"Hey Cher, what’s up?"

"What’s up?! _You_ tell me! I heard the news,” she says, raising her eyebrows

"W-what news? What are you talking about?"

"Don’t play dumb, you know what I'm talking about"

Betty looks at her without answering

"So..you and Jones uh?" she says with a smirk

 _God, she already know_ , she thinks

"How do you know that..?"

“Midge told me, Thomas told her, that Michelle in turn told him...well _other_ people, I think it all started with Trevor. It doesn't matter anyway, it’s true?!” she asks smiling

"Well um...y-yeah..it’s true"

" _Oh my God_!!" she says aloud with a huge smile

"Shh Cheryl!" she laughs

"Sorry! Is that I'm _shocked_! Now I want to know how it happened, you guys practically never spoke to each other"

"Well..we were...we met one day at the seaside this summer..and we started talking a little bit more, we have many- things in _common_ , like..writing and...and then-"

"Then you guys fell in love, what a sweet thing, please I want to be your bridesmaid at the wedding!"

"Don't rush too much," she says laughing

"Ok ok, however I'm happy for you honey"

"Thanks," she says smiling and hugging her

————

Jughead’s at Wirm, writing on the computer. He’s interrupted by a female voice

"Hey Jones," Toni says, sitting down next to him

"Hey Topaz, what's going on?"

"You and the Northside _princess_ uh?"

"W-what? How..?"

"I heard it around, the rumors spread quickly"

"I noticed..." he whispers "anyway yes.. me and Betty..we’re _together_ " he says smiling

“Wow, I honestly never expected it. You never cease to surprise me,” she says, patting him on the shoulder and then getting up and walking away 

————

Later, in the evening, Betty text to Jughead

 **Betty Cooper:** “hey Jughead, it’s Betty. I don’t know how it’s even possible but Cheryl already knows it..and also another chain of people..”

 **Jughead ‘Forsythe’ Jones:** “Yes, I know, also Toni knows..so, we’ll do it?”

 **Betty Cooper:** “Yes, if u still agree ofc”

 **Jughead ‘Forsythe’ Jones:** “Sure ;)“

 **Betty Cooper:** “Perfect“

 **Betty Cooper:** “I really don’t understand why people love gossip that much”

 **Jughead ‘Forsythe’ Jones:** “I have no idea”

 **Betty Cooper:** “See u tomorrow at the B&G”

 **Jughead ‘Forsythe’ Jones:** “Perfect, it’s a date ;)“

_✔️read at 10:23 pm_

_okay maybe I shouldn't have said that.._ he thinks

 **Jughead ‘Forsythe’ Jones:** “See u tomorrow“

 **Jughead ‘Forsythe’ Jones:** “Goodnight :)“

 **Betty Cooper:** “Night :)“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!  
> Finally the plan is starting ;)  
> Sorry if I made some mistakes!  
> (Cheryl is literally a mood btw)
> 
> —  
> Comments are appreciated, leave kudos if you like my story!  
> Love y’all <3


	3. hey beautiful

The next morning, as always, Betty wakes up at 5:50 am and starts her usual routine. Today her and Jughead will start pretending to be together and this thing makes her particularly nervous, she’s ashamed and doesn't know how to behave, she may be wrong to do or say something. Betty has always been insecure, or at least...is increasingly insecure because of her mother, who judges every single thing she does. Alice always wanted her family to be perfect..Betty to be perfect, _always and anyway_. This causes a lot of stress for Betty, and is also a reason why she hurts herself _involuntary_ when she’s scared and stressed...even if from the outside she always seems to be doing great. A little frustrated, Betty leaves the house and goes to school

————

Jughead gets up around 6:50 am, then he takes a shower and breakfast as every morning. He’s always home _alone_ , his father is never there..his sister Jellybean and his mother live in Toledo..at least he has the Serpents, who are always there for him. Even if Jughead is a person who loves to be alone, without being disturbed...he has to admit that he wouldn't mind spending the day with _someone_. He takes his motorcycle and goes to school.

————

Later in school, during the break, Betty is at the Blue and Gold waiting for Jughead. After 5 minutes he hears someone enter.

"Hey" she smiles

"Hey there Cooper" he smiles as he enters,

"I was thinking...it would be nice if I accompanied you to school in the morning, obviously if you want" he says, leaning on the desk

"With your..motorcycle?"

"Yes, it’s that a problem..?"

"Well yes, I _hate_ motorcycles"

"Have you ever been on a motorcycle?"

"No.."

"Then you can't say you hate them" he says laughing

"Come on, you'll have fun, you will feel _free_...if I were really your boyfriend I would take you to school" he says raising an eyebrow

"Okay, _fine_ " she says puffing

"Perfect" he smiles

Betty rubs her hands together nervously

"You okay? You look tense " 

"I'm worried about ruining everything, I don't know what it's like to be with someone, I don't know what this type of _contact_ is...let's say" she laughs

"Well, we could _practice_ ," he says smiling, moving away from the desk and going towards her.

Betty shakes her head and laughs,

"I have to add another rule... _no_ kisses when we are alone"

"Got it, ma’am" he laughs

"The only thing is that I don't...that's..I'm a little _clumsy_ , I don't know how-" he interrupts her by taking her hands

"Just... _relax_ , you don't have to be agitated with me, I don't judge you. Let's do this...when we’re going to kiss, you can put your hands here.." he says, making her put her hands on his cheeks

"Or here.." he says making her put her arms around his neck, she can't help but smile.

"Instead I could put them here.." he says putting a hand behind her neck.

"Or.." he goes down with his hands along her back, and then put them on her hips making her come closer to him smiling. They are close, _very_ close..there are only a few inches away from each other.

"Hey B, I was looking for y- _oh_..I hadn't seen the tie on the door" says Veronica in the doorway, both of them jump in surprise, turning to face her.

"No..we weren't..that's," says Betty embarrassed, Jughead can't help but smile and then put his arm around her

"Sorry Jughead, can I steal _your Juliet_ for a second?" Veronica says entering

"Of course, no problem," he says smiling, and then getting closer to Betty's ear "it's time to start" he whispers.

"See you later _Betts_ " says Jughead putting a hand behind her neck and kissing her on the forehead, then he leaves.

Betty smiles at the nickname...after all this plan is not so bad.

Veronica closes the door and quickly goes over to Betty

"Okay, i heard gossip about you and Jughead around but i didn't think it was true!" she says agitated

"Yeah, we've been _together_ for a while...we started talking more this summer and...here we are"

"O my God Betty, swoon!" she says and Betty laughs

"Now we can make double dates, go out in couples and-"

"Okay V yes, we will," says Betty laughing

"Anyway, I'm _really_ happy for you B" she says as she hugs her

————

Later Betty is walking down the hallway, when someone grabs her hand and makes her do a pirouette, she laughs and finds in front of her Jughead smiling.

"Hey _beautifu_ l, can I have the honor of walking with you down the hall?"

He call her 'beautiful'...does he really find her beautiful? Betty couldn’t help but smile.

"Obviously Juggie"

" _Juggie_...I like this nickname," he says, taking her hand, she smiles and they continue to walk down the hallway.

Betty notices some people staring at them and feels uncomfortable, is this so weird?

Jughead notices her discomfort,

"Hey, _it's okay_..don’t mind them, they don't have it with you, they are just curious...or maybe they envy me because I'm with a _cute_ girl" he says winking at her, she laughs and relaxes.

————

At 11:40 pm, Betty takes a shower, puts on her pajamas and goes under the covers and starts reading ‘Beloved’ by Toni Morrison. After a while she hears a message arrives.

 **Jughead 'Forsythe' Jones:** “Hey Betty, sorry the time”

 **Jughead 'Forsythe' Jones:** “So I'm going to pick u up tomorrow morning?”

 **Betts:** “don't worry, anyway yes”

 **Betts:** “7:30 am works for u?”

 **Jughead 'Forsythe' Jones:** “perfect, see u tomorrow”

 **Jughead 'Forsythe' Jones: “** g’night ;)”

 **Betts:** “night :)”

Jughead smiles, hangs up the phone and goes to bed.

She puts the phone down, finishes the first chapter of the book, then goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Sooo, as we can see he’s really comfortable (it’s just me or Jughead teaching and comforting Betty is the cutest?)  
> They still didn’t kiss..for now ;)  
> (if I have not made it clear, the name you read next to the messages is how they registered each other)
> 
> This chapter is a little short but some things will happen in the next one!  
> (sorry if I made some mistakes)
> 
> —  
> Comments are appreciated, leave kudos if you like my story!  
> Love y’all <3


	4. it was...nice

_ "Ple-please..!" that's all she manage to scream, she feels her lungs burning short of breath, tears streak her face, she can't react “Hel-" _

Betty wakes up suddenly sitting up, breathing heavily... _again_ this nightmare. She sighs loudly, trying to calm herself down. She looks at the alarm clock on the bedside table, the hands show 6:55am, she is woken up later than usual. She gets up and starts getting ready; light jeans, pastel pink sweater, white sneakers, ponytail. Eat in a hurry to avoid being late and leave the house on time at 7:35am.

She closes the door and when she turns around, she finds Jughead already there waiting for her on his motorcycle.

"Morning Betts" he says with a smile, passing his helmet to her

"Good morning Jug" she says returning the smile, hesitates to take the helmet

"Hey, it's ok, don't be scared"

"Just...don't go fast, okay?"

"Oh no no no no, if I go slow it’s more dangerous"

Betty looks at him for a second then grabs the helmet, puts it on and gets on the motorcycle.

"Hold on tight," he says as he puts the key in the motorcycle and turns it on, taking off his beanie and putting on his helmet. She wraps her arms around his waist and they go.

————

They arrive at school, Jughead parks in the backyard and both take off their helmets. Cheryl and Veronica are already there talking, hearing the noise of the motorcycle they turn towards them. The Serpents are a little further on, sitting together on a table.

Betty leaves the motorcycle adjusting her ponytail, instead he leans with his back against the motorcycle, she hints a smile to Jughead and starts to go towards Cheryl and Veronica when Jughead takes gently her waist to make her turn to him and approaches her, she chuckles involuntary. Their bodies touch each other, Betty tries to ignore the _feeling_ in her chest when their faces get closer, she can feel his breath on her face, she doesn't stop looking at his _magnetic_ blue eyes. He meets her eyes and then he looks at her _beautiful_ pink lips. He notices that Betty is tense, he gives her a reassuring smile,

"Don't be nervous" he whispers, she begins to relax. She feels like with him she don’t have to be afraid of _anything_.

Without hesitating more, Jughead grabs her face and their lips collapse together. She brings her hands to his cheeks, feeling his smile on her lips while kissing her. She tastes like strawberries and her lips are even softer than he imagined. It shot something through him; a shock of electricity that went from his spine all the way down to his toes. The kiss is sweet, simple but overwhelming. Shortly thereafter, Betty pulls away gently gasping for air, slowly opens her eyes and he does the same, smiling to himself.They stay close for a while longer,

" _God_ Betty, are you sure you never kissed?" he says sighing, looking at her lips again, he could get used to this without problems, she giggles.

They move away slightly, Betty gently bites her lower lip, smiling at him. 

_Wow, my first kiss..my first kiss was beautiful...if only it weren't just pretending_ she thinks

"See you later, Juggie," she says and then turns and leaves, he doesn't answer, he can't stop smiling. He puts on his beanie and goes to the Serpents.

"Hey guys, what’s up?" Jughead says sitting down with them

"Jones, did you just kissed _Betty Cooper_?!" says Sweet Pea in disbelief, Jughead simply nods

“Wow well, Serpents leader and the girl next door? This is new to me. How long have you guys been together?” Fangs ask curious

"Uhm..from..this summer"

————

Cheryl and Veronica are gaping as they watch Betty go in their direction

"I just saw _my_ little Betty kissing Jughead Jones on his motorcycle!?" Cheryl says agitated 

"The babies grow so fast" she adds dramatically, pretending to dry a tear and then laughs

"Girls you're exaggerated, what's so upsetting," Betty asks, sitting down with them

"You guys are literally _the opposite_ , it's just weird. But as I said, I'm happy for you" says Veronica sincerely smiling, then adds, "okay then, now I _immediately_ organize a kind of date between couples, maybe we're going to Pop’s or watch a movie..or still we could-"

"Hey hey V, at least breathe" says Betty laughing, "we can organize whatever we want, there is no rush"

"Yes, you're right..." 

She stay silent for a second then adds "I'll text the place, day and hour as soon as possible!"

Cheryl brings her hand to her forehead and Betty laughs.

————

Later, Betty’s at Blue and Gold,

"Hey Betts," says Jughead on entering, she turns to him

"Oh, hey Jug, you need anything?"

"Uhm..no, I just wanted to say hi"

She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow,

"Okay okay, I also wanted to...it’s about the kiss"

"Okay, what exactly?"

“I didn't embarrass you, did I? I mean, I know it was your first kiss...maybe it wasn't what you expected it was...I hope didn't _force_ you and- "

"Juggie, _it's okay_ " she says with a soft laugh "I'm not embarrassed, you didn't forced me and it was... _nice_ " she says blushing, he simply nods smiling,

"What are you working on?" he says going towards her

“I just started a new article, it's on the cheerleader team. Oh and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to start with an article too” she says sitting on the desk

"I couldn't wait, what should I write about?" he says approaching, putting his hands on the desk, on each side of her legs,

“You should write about that mess that happened among the students, with regards to bullying and the fights between them in the hallway…a boy, Dilton Doiley, got hurt a lot and is in the hospital. I've already asked which room he’s in if you need to ask him something "

"It will be done," he says, going towards the door to exit, then straightening his back and bringing his hand to his forehead like a military, she laughs.

————

Betty comes home and as soon as she enters she finds her mother waiting there for her,

_no..what I did wrong this time_ she thinks.

"Hi mom, everything all right?"

"I saw this morning that you went on a motorcycle with a Serpent" she says crossing her arms over her chest

"I’m sorry mom, he's-"

"No excuses Elizabeth, you know what I think of those people, you absolutely _must_ not hang out with them, they’re _dangerous_ "

"But mo-"

"No, you are a _perfect_ girl in school and in life, don't get ruined by those _horrible_ people"

"Horrible people? Are you listening to yourself?! I hope you’re kidding, he’s a wonderful person and-"

“Don't dare to talk to me like that Elizabeth! _You can't_ hang out with those people and there's no arguing, now go to your room!’ She says aloud, points with the index towards the stair that shows upstairs, Betty presses her nails against the palm of her hand and without saying anything else goes to the room.

After getting ready for the night, she gets into bed and a message arrives,

**V:** Hey B!

**V:** I talked to Archie, Cheryl and Toni and we wanted stay together the day after tomorrow at my house, to see a movie

**V:** you and Jughead are invited! <3

**B:** Hey V, thanks for the invitation

**B:** now I’ll text to Jug and I will let you know :)

Betty goes into Jughead's chat and text to him

**Betts:** Hey Jug

**Betts:** Veronica invited us the day after tomorrow to her house to watch a movie

**Betts:** there are also Archie, Cheryl and Toni

After a while Jughead replies

**Juggie:** Hi Betty

**Juggie:** that's fine with me, no problem

**Betts:** perfect, goodnight :)

**Juggie:** night ;)

Jughead hangs up the phone, finishes writing a piece of his novel, smiles thinking about the day then goes to sleep.

Betty returns to the chat with Veronica and text her

**B:** we‘re in V ;)

**V:** excellent, I can't wait!!

**V:** goodnight <3

**B:** night <3

She turns off the phone, puts it on the bedside table and goes under the covers, while she thinks for a second about the kiss, she doesn't even notice the she starts smiling. She falls asleep after a while.

————

The next morning, when Betty gets out of her house, Jughead is back on time and waiting for her. Her mother saw them, but Betty doesn't care. _She’s tired_ of following every single rule, _she’s tired_ of not being able to have the friends -and ‘boyfriend’- she wants if they are not approved by her mother, _she’s tired_ of being the perfect girl. Sometimes she feel like she want to _run away_ , wanting to go away where nobody knows her and never come back. So no, Betty’s not perfect..from the outside it seems but inside it's all a _mess_.

She get on the motorcycle and they go to school.

————

At school, after class...Cheryl, Toni, Veronica and Archie are at the table eating, Betty and Jughead approach and after greeting them they sit at the table with them, Jughead puts an arm around her and get her closer to himself, she smiles.

After all, this is not that bad...after the entire summer and _after what happened_ to her....she’s here with all the people she care about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Finally, finally they kissed!!  
> She keeps having this unknown   
> nightmare..  
> I can’t stop writing of Jughead being worried and protective over Betty, it’s so cute!  
> Soon there’s going to be an evening between couples.... ;)
> 
> (sorry if I made some mistakes)
> 
> —  
> Comments are appreciated, leave kudos if you like my story!  
> Love y’all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first chapter, it’s a little short and sorry if I made some mistake but i’m Italian and I’m trying my best :)
> 
> —  
> Comments are appreciated, leave kudos if you like my chapter! Love ya’ll <3


End file.
